lenin_the_lionfandomcom-20200214-history
Area Endings
Warning!!! This page will contain major spoilers for all areas of the game!!! As the player progresses through the game, the choices they make will affect not only the overall ending of the game but also the individual endings for each of the four areas. This page exists as a way for people to compile info on how to get certain endings for each area. It is possible that it is only a certain number of these things that must be completed to get the good end for an area, but this has not been confirmed yet. Area 1: Bipolar Woods & Illusion Village The following decisions most likely contribute to getting the good ending: * Give the items to the maid * Select any option except "Do nothing and get hit" when Isaac attempts to punch you * Fully completing puzzles (don't tell the plant that Darlingtonia is trapped in the cave, solve the Hyena-Plant puzzle instead of using the ax) * Not cutting the stumps in order to get your backpack ** This can be done by telling Magnolia that you'll find a way without her help * Having Jonas invite you into his house ** Tell him either that the announced danger "was an exaggeration" or tell him that "what the announcement said wasn't true", then reply to him your affirmation is based in facts when he questions you (he'll invite you in and stay in the couch watching TV) ** Alternatively, tell him the announcement said "something about a white lion" (he'll say white lions are myths and go back in to "research" it on the Internet, leaving the door open for you and hanging around near his computer upstairs when you enter) * "Correctly" completing Gott's quest ** Tell him that the situation is a misunderstanding ** When giving the doll to the woman in the window, select any dialogue choice except the ones that mention Gott presumptuously loving her * Getting the brother and sister to stop quarreling ** This can be done with either one after speaking with the other. ** Ask them why they are fighting, and then honestly admit that you are not their sibling * Speaking with Magnolia about Phuny ** Telling her that "he helped you in the woods"" or that "you haven't really met him" both work * Doing at least decently on the umbrella-making minigame * Having your future foretold by the Seer (Not Tested) * Telling Phuny that Magnolia can help him * Choosing any option except "Surrender" when fighting Panic ** There are most likely "correct" choices in this scenario but they have not been tested Area 2: Nausea Fields & Sapphire Castle The following decisions most likely contribute to the good ending: * Responding positively to Harriet and Rudolf * Speaking with the Seer (Not Tested) * Taking the pill * Not freeing Dimitri and instead destroying the crystals as intended * Not being seen by the guards a certain number of times (The exact number is currently unknown) Area 3: Restlessness Mansion The following decisions most likely contribute to the good ending: * Responding positively to Amir and Liane (Be willing to help) * Not asking Iz for help * Not being burned or electrocuted a specific number of times (10 is considered the maximum you can take of each before any consequences occur, though it's not known whether the good end is still possible if only one is maxed out i.e. being burned too much but not electrocuted too much) * Speaking with the Seer (Not Tested) Area 4: Self-Sabotage Desert & Hopeless Island The following decisions do contribute to the good ending: Choosing the following dialogue options(You're welcome): * "So everyone calls me ugly?" * "I thought this ship was the latest fashion!" * "Sometimes I feel the same way." * "You're trying to affect me..." * (Take off the mask during the boss fight) * Speaking with the Seer (Not Tested) Requirements for "Secret" Ending This section contains heavy spoilers for specific endings of the game. You have been warned. To acquire the "Secret" ending and in turn the Tenth Remembrance the following must be done: * The good ending must be achieved for all four areas (this covers Remembrances 2, 4, 6, and 8.) * The Metal Ax must be obtained from Zurergo (This also requires at least the good ending for area 2). To find him, after completing area 3, go back to Nausea Fields and push the elephant statue. The plant blocking the way in the left corner of the first section of Bipolar Woods should now be open. Go past the bridge and hang out with one handsome fella get your ax. * Go back to the Self-Sabotage Desert and explore it on Bertram's Sky Ship (again, this can only be done if the good ending has been obtained for area 4). Eventually you'll find an oasis that wasn't there before. * There's a bird stone in the oasis surrounded by tree trunks. You know what to do. (Additionally, the flamingo there can give you a CD.) * After speaking with it you must now go back to the pyramid and meet the bird seer. * Afterwards, travel to areas 2 and 3 to get the remaining pieces of the Triad Sphere (it doesn't matter what order but I like going backwards numerically for thematic effect). Then speak to the seer in Illusion Village and watch the light show. * With the Triad Sphere completed, you can now enter the final area fight the true final boss of the game. Keep in mind that this is a one-way trip, you cannot return once you choose to go there. * After it's all over, take a deep breath and cry about the fact that you've still missed like 10% of the content in this game enjoy the ending.